elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thalmor (Skyrim)
i just want to be clear on something, the thalmor are made up of altmer and bosmer, correct? (Josephksp (talk) 00:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC)) The original Aldmeri Dominion was, I'm not sure about these guys who are only taking up the mantle of the Aldmeri Dominion.Gdubs (talk) 03:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thalmor Hit Squads Yeah, I've had a goon squad attack me out in the middle of nowhere. I'm really not sure what I did to earn their ire; I haven't taken a side on the civil war. Tyrasis (talk) 11:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I'm a Wood Elf and I suddenly get jumped by 3 of them. One went down easy, the other was a melee user who wasn't too tough. But then there was the magic user who kept spamming Lightning Bolt. Tough joker there for a low level, wa hoping she would drop a spell tome for the spell she was spamming but sadly no :(. Still fun though.Idk000000 (talk) 21:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Same just happened to me, but I was killed off by them. Even with turning to run away the two bodyguards were still able to keep up with me. The only thing that I can think of was that I started wearing an Amulet of Talos I found after killing the dragon at the western watch tower. Message 01:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hypocrisy in Thalmor Belief System I've noticed a massive hypocrisy in the beliefs of the Thalmor, hear me out. They believe that Talos is not one of the Nine Divines and that the very idea of him being a God is wrong because he was a man. However they believe in the Eight Divines and worship them like many citizens of Tamriel. Have they failed to note that the reason Talos is a God is because Akatosh made it so? By undermining this, they are effectively denying a huge part of the belief system. A comparison might be that the Akatosh - Talos relationship is very similar to Christianity's God - Jesus, albeit that the two Divines in question aren't blood relatives. So by denying Talos his rightful place as the Ninth Divine, they are effectively saying that Akatosh is wrong and are denying a critical part of the history of The Divines. Pog 14:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You were right to compare it to Christianity. Worship of Talos would be like Christianity, whereas not worshiping Talos and sticking with the original Eight would be like Judahism. In that faith, Jesus is not regarded as the son of God; just a prophet, equally as worthy of veneration as other prophets. The Thalmor are Jews, basically. (Metaphorically) --— Radical D (bother \ 14:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No where in the mythology of Talos have I seen it written that Akatosh made him a god so I'd like to see a source on that because from what i've read most sources simply say after death he achieved apotheosis but don't explain how or by who's will. And a comparison between christianity/judaism and the 8/9 divines is assinine. There are absolutely no similarities between those 2 monotheistic religions and Tamriel's polytheistic religions. Talos wasn't a prophet he was simply revered, that doesn't make him christ-like because he had respect. Sorry to break it to you but christianity doesn't fit in every conversation about religion. If you want to make a comparison I'm prety sure Tiber Septim is based upon Julius Caesar. They were both made "gods" after death, on they conquered everything they set their eyes upon, the Septim empire is based directly on the roman empire, and they both were revered tremendously. I'm almost certain Tiber is based on Caesar. T Juggernaut (talk) 17:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) @T Juggernaut; I saught only to make a comparison and the most mainline religion recognised by the English speaking world is Christianity. I don't want to get into a real-world religious debate on here either and I do know that Christianity and polytheism isn't a great comparison but I felt I needed to make one. Pog 07:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Me again, you're right in that I was wrong about Akatosh being the one that received Tiber Septim's ascension to godhood, but as evidenced by the events of the Oblivion Crisis, Akatosh (And assumedly, the other Divines) are willing to fight for, or through, him. My point stands; if Talos is recognised as a Divine by the rest of the Gods then it contravenes the belief system to claim that he isn't. Pog 07:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) @Pog: Sorry if my edit came off as a bit condescending, I understand where your coming from with your comparison. Where I live christianity is shoved down your throat by everyone and when I saw what you typed i was like oh not another one, so again I apologize if I came on too strongly. I have always agreed with your point on Talos' divinity I just wanted to know where you got it from. You made a valid point with evidence from the Oblivion Crisis. All in all though I despise the Thalmor and the fact that my in-game character is a Redguard only adds fuel to that. T Juggernaut (talk) 22:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) @Pog: You're comparison to Christianity is inaccurate. According to most doctrines, Christ was always God - he was not made into a god at any point by God the Father and was/is co-eternal with God the Father. There is the doctrine of Adoptionism that is exactly what you are describing, but it is considered heretical today. At least as far as I know, Talos was not considered to be always divine, but was made divine later - like the heroes of the hero cults of Greece (or like Julius Caesar, Caesar Augustus, and the genius of the Emperor(s)). 18:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can we lay off the fact that I compared it to Christianity, is the theory sound? If so is it worth putting on the page? Pog 08:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Real reason for Talos worship ban Read MK's second forum post: http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-michael-kirkbride 19:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sentence revision I want to discussion the revision of the final sentence under "Philosophy and traits". It currently reads, "Altmer by birth, the Thalmor wear long hooded robes and sport haughty attitudes. They are adept spell-casters." As it's currently written, it's pretty straight forward, the only problem I can think of is, "...haughty attitudes" which doesn't exactly match our policy on neutral point of view. Realistically, the article could suffice without its mention. In the lead, it's mentioned that Delphine calls the Thalmor "elven supremacists", which is sufficient enough I should think. It also takes the bias off the editors an onto in-game persons. Let me know you guys think. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 18:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric's Role I have revised the information regarding Ulfric Stormcloak's release by the Thalmor. Prior to my editing, it was assumed he was a Thalmor agent.This isn't true. While it is true that through the dossier we learn that Ulfric Stormcloak was deliberately released, it is insufficient proof that he is a Thalmor agent as was previously stated in the Thalmor article. In case anyone needs to be clarified, what the dossier represents, is that the Thalmor seek to prolong the civil war if possible as it weakens both Skyrim and the Empire. The fact Ulfric is descibed as being uncooperative, should be proof enough that he is isn't an ally of the Thalmor. If someone wishes to debate this point, I'd be happy to oblige.